Satan's Betrothed
by SweetestReject
Summary: COMPLETE!Suze finds out she and Paul are betrothed!
1. Chapter 1

**Satan's Betrothed**  
  
Takes place after "Haunted" but only by a few weeks.  
  
**Summary:** Suze finds out her parents made a deal with Paul's aunt and uncle and she's betrothed to him!  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 for language, and possibly violence.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize. I do own Martha and Wyatt Slater.  
  
**NOTE:** I was reading a Harry Potter fanfic and someone had the whole 'betrothed' idea, so I'm borrowing that aspect of it and adding my own twists and turns. One that will be appearing at the end of this chapter...  
  
  
**Suze's POV:  
**  
"I'm home! Mom, I saw your car, why are you here so early?" I yelled, slamming the front door behind me. Mom never got home from the news station before 5, and it was only just 3:30.  
  
"Susie, I'm in the kitchen. We need to talk!" Mom called. Confused, I went in the kitchen, hoping this wouldn't take too long because I was due to meet Jesse in my room for a little K&R- Kiss and Relaxation. And hopefully, I wouldn't tell him the wacked up things Paul had done that day.  
  
"Hey Mom, what's up?" I asked, grabbing a small green apple and biting into it. I pulled myself up onto the counter and swung my legs.  
  
Mom looked frazzled. "Sweetie, I have some good news and some bad news." Uh oh. The last time she said that, I gained a stepfather and three stepbrothers- but lost my New York life.  
  
"Ok." I said around a mouthful of apple. "Spill."  
  
"Susie, I'm not sure how to say this..." Mom took a deep breath. "Do you remember Martha and Wyatt Slater?" I nodded. They'd been friends of my parent's when I was little, but had drifted apart. The last name didn't scare me- surely, Slater was a fairly common last name? "Well, before your father died, the four of us sat down and did a very silly, old fashioned thing."  
  
I nodded, to show I was still listening, and took another bite of my apple.  
  
"Well, Martha and Wyatt were estatic that they were getting custody of little Paul- you remember, Paul, don't you sweetie?- when his parents divorced. They wanted to show the court that they could properly provide for him, and when we sat down, Wyatt and your father decided that it would a good idea to secure a wife for Paul- oh dear, Susie, are you alright?"  
  
I had begun to choke on my apple at the mention of Paul's name. "I'm f- fine, Mom. Water, please?" I sputtered as Mom brought me a glass of water. I drank thirstily.  
  
"Mom, we're talking the Paul Slater who ruined the house, right?" _With the help of my ghostly boyfriend,_ I didn't add. Mom nodded. "But last summer, he was with his parents. And now he lives with his grandfather!"  
  
"Sweetie, let me explain." Mom took a deep breath. "Martha and Wyatt passed away, and Paul's father recieved custody of him after proving that he had become sober for 5 years, and was out of rehab. His father had already remarried as well, and had a small son. That's why Paul is now with his parents and grandfather."  
  
"Ok. Now what's this 'secure a wife' business?" I asked, clutching the glass of water and apple. I was afraid to take another bite or drink.  
  
Mom looked guilty. "Susie, I know you don't get along with Paul, after the party business, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. The contract is iron-clad."  
  
"Contract?!" I screeched.  
  
"Upon your 18th birthday, you and Paul will be married." Mom said. Without warning, the glass slipped from my hands, followed quickly by the half- eaten apple. I sat in shock.  
  
My 18th birthday was in a year and a half. "What?" I choked out. "No. No, I won't do it! I refuse to marry that- that- el bastardo!" I swore in Spanish, something I blame Jesse for. Mom looked shocked, but it could have been either from my swearing, or what language it was in. I jumped down from the counter, avoided the broken glass, and raced to my room, slamming the door behind me.  
  
I threw myself onto my bed, not bothering to look around the room to see if Jesse was present as I usually do. I burst into tears against my pillow, crying until I felt myself drop off into sleep. I was close to sleep when someone knocked on my door.  
  
"Suze? You wanna come down for dinner?" It was Andy, using a very kind voice. I got up and opened the door. "Yeah, I'm coming." I choked out.  
  
Andy looked at me symathetically, and said, "I heard about your upcoming marriage." He said. This only made me break down harder. If I'd been thinking clearly, I probably wouldn't have started sobbing on Andy's shirtfront. He hugged me and said, "Suze, you can stay up here for dinner, if you want. You're probably not too happy with your mother right now, huh?"  
  
I shook my head and thanked him. A few minutes later, Doc appeared with a tray holding a plate of Andy's homemade lasanga, garlic bread, and diet coke to drink. I nodded at him and picked at the delicious food.  
  
"Querida?"  
  
Dammit. Should have known Jesse'd show up eventually. Or maybe he was here all along, and I just didn't see him. I turned to the window seat, and said, "Hey Jesse. You been there the whole time?" I asked, keeping my tone light and breezy. "Sorry if I didn't see you, I got a lot of stuff on my mind."  
  
Jesse smiled at me, and I wanted to rip my own heart out and throw it against the wall. "Susannah, are you alright? You came in, quite upset today. Did something happen at school? And what did your stepfather mean by 'upcoming marriage'?" Jesse asked, moving next to me and wrapping an arm around me.  
  
"School was fine. I mean, Paul was being a cryptic little freak, but it all makes sense now." I sighed, remembering how Paul had started humming "Here Comes The Bride" every time I walked past him. Taking a deep breath, I said, "There's no easy way to say this."  
  
And then I lost my nerve. "Yes, Susannah?" Jesse prompted me, drawing my downcast face up by the chin with his finger.  
  
"WhenIwaslittle,mymommadeadealwithPaul'srealativesandnowheandIarebetrothed." I said in a rush.  
  
Jesse started laughing, and said, "Querida, will you ever learn to speak slowly?"  
  
"This isn't funny, Jesse!" I yelled, jumping off my bed and crossing the room. "I just found out that my parents made a deal with Paul's aunt and uncle when he and I were babies, and now I'm supposed to marry him the day I turn 18! Pardon me if I speak a little fast!"  
  
Jesse looked murderous. No, he looked beyond murderous. Words couldn't describe the hatred radiating off of him. He stood, attempted to pull me into him and dry my tears because I was crying again, but I wrenched myself free and took refuge on the roof.  
  
I heard a thud while I was out on the roof, but I assumed it was Spike or something. When the sun had gone down, I returned to my room to see Jesse lying on the floor beside my bed on his back, apparently asleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest was comforting, and I wanted to curl up next-  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Steady _rise_ and _fall_ of his _chest_?!  
  
"Christ on a cracker!" I said frantically. I dropped to my knees next to Jesse and pressed my ear up against his chest, over his heart.  
  
Which was beating unnaturally fast for someone who was dead.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." I repeated until the words had lost all meaning. "Jesse! Jesse, wake up!" I shook him until Jesse awoke, mumbling, "Querida? Susannah?"  
  
I just back on my feet, in disbelief. How the bloody hell did Jesse become alive? 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Enelya, yes there will be a LITTLE Jesse/Suze fluff. But it's not going to be the main point. Mostly, it's going to be Suze and Paul, I think.  
  
I'm glad everyone likes my "Christ on a cracker" comment! I've been saying it for months to cut back on heavier swearing.  
  
And now, chapter two...I swear, I'll have my other stories updated ASAP! I'm going to try and have all of them done by August 16th, because I'm leaving for Florida on the 18th and won't be back until the 24th! Yay!! Then, should all go according to plan, I'll be in Overland Park, Kansas. :)

  
**Suze's POV:  
**  
I sat back with wide eyes staring at Jesse. The alive Jesse. "How did this happen?" I whispered. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Whispering and screaming, but never a normal voice.  
  
"I don't know, querida." Jesse said, sitting up and leaning against my nightstand. "One minute, I was cursing that el bastardo and this plan, feeling a lot of hatred coming off of me, and the next, I was on the floor, gasping for air."  
  
"Suze! Everything alright?!" I heard Sleepy yell.  
  
"Yeah." I yelled back. "Jesse, you gotta go. Go visit Father Dom or something." I know, totally rude to just kick him out, but I couldn't get caught with Jesse in my room. "Go out the window, I'll meet you at the end of the street."  
  
Jesse climbed out, carefully leaving, while I opened my door to see Sleepy and Dopey standing there.  
  
"Man, I told you she was hiding someone." Dopey said gleefully.  
  
"Shut up, innocent 'til proven guilty." Sleepy said. "So, where is he?"  
  
"Who?" I asked innocently.  
  
"The guy you were just talking to, Suze." Sleepy said, somewhat aggravated. "I swear, if you're covering for some gangbanger from the Valley, Paul's gonna be a widower before the actual wedding."  
  
Great. So the whole family knew about the arranged marriage. "What guy? Oh, you mean Jesse?" I asked, planting bitterness in my voice. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. The jerk decides to get his kicks from some whore in the Valley when I won't give them to him. So I kicked him to the curb. Thanks _so_ much for reminding me, Jake."  
  
I shoved past them and ran downstairs with my tray of food and went to the kitchen. On the way down the steps, I heard Sleepy smack Dopey for trying to catch me with some guy.  
  
"Mom, Andy, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back by 10-ish." I called and then raced out the backdoor before they could stop me.  
  
Jesse was leaning against a sign at the corner of the streets. "So, to the Mission, querida?"  
  
"Not quite, Rico."


	3. Chapter 3

To all my reviewers: YOU GUYS KICK ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, to start, I'm insanely sorry for the short chapters! I wanted to post SOMETHING so that I didn't loose anyone, although I'm sure I have...I don't know. Anyways, here it is, chapter three of Satan's Betrothed:

**Suze's POV:  
**  
"Not quite, Rico."  
  
I spun around at these words to see Paul standing there, unfortunately looking REALLY good in a black polo shirt and jeans that were tight in all the right places. The kind of jeans I'd get Jesse.  
  
"Whatever, Paul. Jesse, let's go." I grabbed Jesse's hand, and started to drag him off towards the Mission.  
  
"Now, Suze, is that anyway to talk to your fiance?" Paul called out, making strides to catch us.  
  
I dropped Jesse's hand and turned around again to face Paul. "Let me make one thing clear, Paul." I said in a low growl-like voice. "You and I will NEVER be married. I'm going to find a way to escape this. And if there's no legal way, I'll go the spiritual way."  
  
"Susannah?" Jesse questioned. "What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"Suze, you wouldn't dare." Paul said, thinking I was bluffing.  
  
"Try me." I said menacingly. "I'm not afraid to meet my maker." I stalked off towards the Mission again, only to hear Paul mumble something- and then several yelps (manly yelps, not little girl yelps) behind me. "What now?" I asked exasperatedly, turning around.  
  
Jesse had tackled Paul, and now held him to the ground in a death grip. "Take it back, you _pinche_!"  
  
"Oh, Jesus!" I yelled, and then attempted to pull Jesse off of Paul. "Jesse, you don't always have to fight him!" Not that I'm not grateful and all, but still!  
  
"Susannah, you don't understand!" Jesse exploded, but getting up off Paul, who wasn't badly hurt.  
  
"Jesse, I don't want to understand!" I said pleadingly, because Jesse tried to tackle Paul again. "Just stop fighting!"  
  
Jesse resigned himself to being silent- since he couldn't dematerialize anymore- while I dealt with Paul. "Now, what the bloody hell did you do to provoke him?"  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
Jesse snorted but remained silent. "Paul, I wasn't born yesterday. What the bloody hell did you say?"  
  
"Suze, I didn't say anything that wasn't completely honest." Paul said, this fake sincere look in his eyes.  
  
"Paul...."  
  
"Oh alright." Paul sighed and reached for my hand as he continued with, "I said you were fiesty, and that's what I liked about you."  
  
Jesse snorted again, before breaking his silence with, "Only he wasn't quite as polite as that, Susannah."  
  
I glared at Paul, but didn't say anything. The three of us- since Paul decided he didn't want to leave- just started walking to the Mission.  
  
**Paul's POV:  
**  
I saw the cowboy sneak out of Suze's window, and about ten minutes later, Suze was following him down the street. I followed, even though I was supposed to go straight home from dinner with my future in-laws, mostly because I knew it would piss De Silva off to no end to know I was already engaged to Suze. I also followed because he seemed to be lacking in the spectral glow department.  
  
"So, to the Mission, Querida?" De Silva asked Suze. That's when I broke in.  
  
"Not quite, Rico." Suze looked pissed as she faced me. "Whatever, Paul. Jesse, let's go." She tried to just leave, and I stopped her by reminding her of our engagement.  
  
Then Suze threatened to avoid it with suicide. That hurt a bit, the fact that she would rather kill herself than marry and sleep with me. I'd wear her down though. I usually do.  
  
Suze stomped off, and I muttered, "Hope that fire carries to the bedroom." De Silva heard and apparently thought this wasn't a gentlemanly thing to say about my future wife, so he proceeded to beat the crap out of me.  
  
Now, walking along the sidewalks with Suze between Rico and me, I thought back to the night before. My attorney had just informed me that I was betrothed. At first, he didn't say the name, so I was slightly freaked. The whole I-hope-I-didn't-already-date-her-and-break-her-heart thing.  
  
But then he said, "To one Ms. Susannah Simon. I believe you two are already acquainted?"  
  
Man, I just about jumped out of my skin then. This is further proof that Suze and that cowboy aren't meant to be! Suze broke the silence about a block away from the Mission.  
  
"How long have you known about this little deal?" Suze asked. Probably wanted to beat me if I knew about it since we first met.  
  
"Just found out last night." I said. No point in telling her otherwise, it would only get me slapped. Considering I was already bleeding through my nose fairly hard, I decided against this.  
  
Suze still looked pissed. "Why can't you get more excited?" I asked, forgetting for a minute who else was present.  
  
"What is your malfunction?" She asked me, moving closer to De Silva.  
  
"Well, if you have to be forced into marriage, isn't it better that you already know the guy?" I said. Then I grinned evily. "And we know you have some feelings for me, as previous encounters have shown."  
  
Suze just scowled as we walked around to the rectory doors and started to look for Father Dom. We found him pretty quickly, and went to sit in the rectory's office.  
  
Suze and Jesse started going on about how they'd been arguing (I inwardly relished this.) and then Jesse just became alive. I didn't pay attention to most of it, until I heard Father Dom say my name. "Huh?"  
  
Suze looked annoyed. "He asked you if you know anything about how or why Jesse became alive again." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
I shrugged. "There's an Egyptian thing ritual, but it's complicated, and can only happen on a full moon. Other than that, I have no clue."  
  
"Alright." Father Dom sighed. "Jesse and I shall look into it, while you two get going." He motioned to Suze and I. Suze started to gripe, but Father Dom held up a hand. "Now, now, Susannah, surely you don't wish to walk home in the dark alone? I can't very well leave to drive you, either, if we're to figure this out."  
  
So reluctantly, Suze walked to her house with me. My car was still there, so she was pretty much stuck with me as company. She did her best not to talk on the way home, but I broke her silence when I asked, "So, where do you want to honeymoon?"  
  
"No where, because you and I aren't having one!" She hissed, speeding up to get home faster.  
  
"So, Bahamas or Paris? You strike me as a Paris girl." I said, pretending like she hadn't spoken. "Course, the Bahamas offers the beach...Suze, in a bikini..." I closed my eyes and pictured it.  
  
"Paris!" Suze said frantically, and slapping me so I would stop picturing her in a bikini. Yeah. Like that's gonna happen.  
  
"If you insist." I said, knowing I'd just committed her to a honeymoon spot.  
  
And I couldn't wait to get her home to tell her mother about it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to Pens in Potatoes- Tory, if you don't mind, I'm going to borrow some of your review b/c I love it! OMG!!! (If you do mind, and don't want me too, then just say so in a review, and I'll change this chapter!)  
  
**UnangelicHalo:** I'll probably have my other Mediator story done by the 13th, and if I work really long and hard, this one too. I'll try really hard, but I don't wanna promise anything...  
  
To the rest of my reviewers: OMG!!! YOU ALL ROCK! Like, super wonderful kick-ass rock! I'd name you all, but then it takes you longer to get to the chapter...so on the last one, I'm going to thank every last one of you!

  
**Suze's POV:**  
  
"Susie, you're back!" Mom exclaimed, coming to the front door and giving me a hug. "Paul, wherever did you find her?"  
  
"She was wandering around, weren't ya, Suze?" Paul said, nudging me in the ribs. "Over by the Mission."  
  
"Touch me again, and I'll break your nose again." I hissed before taking off up the steps to my room. Before I slammed the door, I heard Paul say something about Paris, so I figured they were now discussing the wedding and honeymoon.  
  
My theory was proven right when Mom came up to see if I wanted to take part in planning my wedding. I think she got the point that I didn't when I threw my pillows at her. Don't give me that look. Yes, I'm very aware that it's probably not kosher to throw pillows at your mother, but she had it coming. Mom looked at me before throwing the pillows back and closing my door.  
  
I rolled over and groaned, seeing that it was still early in the grand scheme of things. Only 9:15. Thank God it was friday, and I didn't have to get up early for anything the next day.  
  
I laid there, staring out into space, until I heard a loud _thump!_ outside my window. Cautiously getting up, I climbed onto the window seat and looked outside.  
  
To see Jesse struggling to get up. In those boots, it's pretty hard getting up the side of houses, I suppose. "Jesse!" I grabbed his arms and helped pull him in.  
  
"Susannah, I had to see you." He said breathlessly as we collapsed on my bed. _Awwww, had to see ME?! That's so sweet!!!!!!!!!_  
  
"Ok, Jesse, well, you're seeing me, and now we'll probably want to hide you because others can see you and-" I didn't get to finish my little speech because he swooped in like an eagle, and kissed me.  
  
And, oh my god, it was heaven! The kiss started gentle and soft, then quickly became fiery and passionate and...uh...tongue-y. One of his hands was on my cheek, and the other was resting around my waist, stroking the small of my back. Mine were securely around his neck, running through his hair occasionally. I didn't realize how far we were going until I heard several moans- and then realized they were coming from me!  
  
"Jesse, not that I'm complaining," Dear lord, never! Jesse wants to be intimate and all up with the tongue and stuff, then I'm sooooo not gonna stop him! "But what's with you?"  
  
"I'm not sure I understand, Susannah." Jesse said, now kissing my neck and then one of my ears.  
  
"You're not normally so..." I searched for the right word to describe his actions, while trying not to pass out from the sheer pleasure of his lips on my skin. "Friendly."  
  
"Susannah, I'm always friendly." Jesse now sat up, much to my displeasure, and looked at me confusedly.  
  
"Jesse, why are you being so intimate right now?" I said bluntly. "Not that I'm complaining, but you're never like this. Hell, the last two times we kissed, you disappeared on me!"  
  
"Susannah, I'm not going to disappear this time, if that's what you're afraid of." Jesse said, reaching for my hand. "And, I suppose I'm being like this because it's one of the last chances you and I have to be together."  
  
I felt myself go pale. "Why? What do you mean? You can't move on! You're not even dead anymore!"  
  
Jesse chuckled. "Not me, querida. You, I believe, are the one with upcoming nupituals."  
  
Dammit. Just when I had forgotten completely about that damn contract, he goes and reminds me. "Oh. Right." I said quietly.  
  
Jesse leaned in and kissed me again, on my forehead this time. "Susannah, I'm sorry I was being foreward. I should be going now."  
  
"No!" I said quickly, grabbing his arm. "You can't leave. Paul's downstairs, discussing the wedding with my mother!"  
  
Jesse's face took on a murderous quality to it. "Alright, querida, I'll stay. If you wish." Then we rearranged ourselves on top of the blankets and Jesse pulled me into his arms so I was facing his chest. He stroked my hair while whispering a little Spanish. For a few minutes, life was perfect.  
  
Until my door sprang open and Paul came in.  
  
And then it was his turn to look murderous.  
  
"Suze, what's going on here?!" He yelled, closing the door. Jesse and I got up, and stood, united, across from him.  
  
"Well, I was being intimate with my boyfriend, until you walked in! Ever heard of knocking?" I yelled back.  
  
Paul looked pissed. I mean, beyond pissed. Mega-pissed. Like he wanted to punch something- or someone. Then I noticed he wasn't aiming the evil eye at me.  
  
He was aiming it at Jesse.  
  
And then he was lauching himself at Jesse and both of them were getting pretty bloodied up. "Stop it! Both of you stop it!" I screamed, pulling Paul off of Jesse.  
  
In the process of breaking it up, I got several fists to my face and arms. "That's it! Paul, Jesse, STOP FIGHTING AT ONCE OR I'M GETTING REINFORCEMENTS!" In the form of Dopey and Sleepy who would gladly beat them up.  
  
They kept fighting.  
  
I tell you, no one takes me seriously anymore.  
  
I flung open my door to see Sleepy and Dopey already standing there. "Little help, please?" I asked, moving away so they could get in. Sleepy took Paul while Dopey held back Jesse. "Ok, I know him." Dopey said, pointing to Paul. "But who's this guy?"  
  
"That's Jesse." I said looking in my mirror to see a lovely bruise forming on my cheek. "You see what you two did?" I said to Paul and Jesse and pointing at my cheek. I glared at them for a few seconds until Sleepy said, "Wait, the Jesse that cheated on you?"  
  
Oops. Totally forgot about that from earlier...Too much has happened since then. Jesse looked insulted that I would say such a thing, but I'll explain it later. I just nodded for now. Paul smirked.  
  
"Living room, all of you." Sleepy said, taking charge for once. "Dad and Penelope are gonna have to deal with this one." _(A/N: I just made up a name for Suze's mom- always kinda like Penelope. Hehe.)  
_  
We made our way to the living room. I sat down between Paul and Jesse while Dopey took refuge in his room and Sleepy went to get Mom and Andy. "What do you mean, cheated on you, querida?" Jesse asked. "I'd never do such a thing. Perhaps this _el tonto_," Jesse gestured to Paul who scowled, "But never me."  
  
"Early, Jake and Brad heard you in my room- right after you snuck out the window- so when they asked if it was you, I told them we broke up because you cheated on me." I explained.  
  
Jesse looked slightly better about it, but still scowled for a minute. Then he stood and said, "Querida, I must get going. Father Dominic asked that I be back by eleven or so, and it's now 10:30."  
  
I stood as well, and said, "Ok. Um...I'll come up- or try to- tomorrow so we can talk." I said. I walked him to the door and kissed Jesse goodbye to groans from Paul. I shut the door and heard Mom come in. Andy had apparently gone to bed already.  
  
"Ok, what's this I hear about fighting?" I sighed as another list of half-truths and lies came out. "Jesse came to try and win me back after I dumped him, and Paul came in and overreacted because it looked like we were doing something that we so weren't, and they started fighting."  
  
"Oh." Mom seemed to believe this. Then she started in on how fighting wasn't the answer, and why hadn't she met this Jesse person, and where was he now? "He had to get going, Mom. Don't worry, I'm so done with him." How is it my tongue didn't shrivel up at this?  
  
Mom said goodnight to us, and told Paul not to stay too late. Paul and I sat on the couch staring at each other. Well, he was staring at me, and I was glaring at him. "I hate you." I said fiercely.  
  
"Suze, why do you have to be like that?" Paul sounded exasperated. "Can't you just accept it? We're going to be married. You have to deal. I'll let you keep seeing that cowboy, but only if it's completely platonic."  
  
He wonders why I hit him so much.  
  
"Suze, just accept it." He leaned in pretty close to me. "You can't win this one. Like it or not, you and I will be married on your 18th birthday."  
  
I leaned in to him. "What if I don't have an 18th birthday?"  
  
"Suze, if you die, I can still see you." Paul said. "And I have no problem being married to you in ghost form." He leaned in again. Our noses touched.  
  
I opened my mouth to relatiate, but he snaked in and kissed me. And because my mouth was already open slightly, he snaked his tongue in and before I knew it, I was lying on my back on the couch with Paul on top of me.  
  
But I so didn't kiss him back!  
  
Ok, not as much as any other girl _(cough- Debbie Mancuso- cough)_ would have. Yes, my arms went around his neck, but my hands most definitely did NOT run through Paul's hair. They were firmly clasped together around his neck.  
  
His, however...Well, they were securely in place on my hips, holding me down to the couch partially. But they weren't attempting to take off the khaki skirt I'd worn to school that day.  
  
Finally, after what felt like forever, Paul and I broke away. He bit down lightly on my bottom lip but didn't get off of me. I realized I didn't want him too.  
  
What's that all about?


	5. Chapter 5

**Pens In Potatoes:** YOU KICK ASS! I love your ideas...I'm not sure if I'll use them (Probably will cuz they kick ass!) but if I do, I'll give you credit in the beginning of the chapter.

**NOTE:** I borrowed a few of her ideas in the previous chapter! Cuz she rocks!!! (Now, if only she'd update....But no pressure!)

**Suze's POV:**

I don't know how long Paul and I stayed like that, him on top of me, me on the couch. I do know we didn't go back to kissing. He leaned down to kiss my cheek, but he kissed the damn bruise caused by their fight, and I winced.

Paul jerked back at my wincing and saw the bruise. How he missed it the first time around, I don't know, but once he saw it, he winced and said, "Sorry, Suze. Is that from upstairs?"

"Yeah." I said quietly. Paul got off of me and I sat up. I stood to get ice for my cheek, but fell down as I got dizzy. "Whoa, whoa, Suze, don't move." Paul said soothingly. He made me lay back against the couch and then went to get ice for me.

"There we go." Paul said, putting the ice on my cheek and then brushing hair out of my eyes.

"Thanks." I said. I held the ice there. We sat in silence until I said, "I'm gonna go up to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Got a wedding to plan."

"You mean, you're not going to fight it anymore?" Paul asked, staring at me as we stood.

"No point in fighting it." I said defeatedly. "As long as you leave Jesse alone."

"Suze, I-"

"I'm serious, Paul. You can't mess with him. No fights. No nothing. He's going to be part of my life, whether you like it or not." I said.

"Suze. I lied earlier tonight."

I stood in silence. Then: "What?"

"I know how De Silva became alive again."

"How?"

"He was so pissed at me that he became alive. That's the simplest way to say it." Paul said.

"Ok. So?" I said, knowing there was more.

"So, according to what I've read on hatred spells, he's only got 48 hours."

"48 hours? Of what, life?"

"Yes." Paul nodded. "48 hours until he goes back to ghost form."

**Paul's POV:**

I stared at Suze, telling her about how Rico became alive. I lied slightly to protect her from the harsh truth of it: De Silva won't come back in ghost form in 48 hours. He'll die.

And I just couldn't tell Suze that. It would break her heart. Of course, if she ever found out that I knew this, she'd kill me.

As it is, Suze just nodded before walking me out to my car. I waited until all the lights- except the one in Suze's bedroom- had gone off before I drove home.

**Jesse's POV:**

I didn't want to leave Susannah with that bastardo, but I had no choice. Father Dominic would be upset if I was not back by eleven. I've learned, in my 170 years of existence, that it's just not polite to make Holy men upset.

So I left. I found my way back to the rectory without trouble- after all, that building was here when I was alive, and I'd visited it once or twice- and settled into the room Father Dom secured for me.

And then, for the first time in over 150 years, I slept.

**Suze's POV:**

"That weasel!" I exclaimed silently. I shut down the living room, and went upstairs. I could so tell he was lying! "48 hours until he goes back to ghost form." Paul had said.

Right. He had that look on his face- the kind that scared me because there was sincerity etched in. Like, he wanted to tell me the truth, but didn't want to hurt me. "Gah, this is Paul, remember?" I said aloud. "He'd love nothing more than to rip you and Jesse apart. He'd relish telling you something horrible about the hate spell thingiemabob."

I collapsed on my bed, making a mental note to call CeeCee in the morning and ask her to do some research for me. Ever since I told her about my mediator abilities, she's been very helpful.

Unfortunately, so has Adam.

Yes. Adam knows. He also spent a week imitating that kid from "The Sixth Sense" whenever I was around him. That quickly stopped when I popped him one.

Yeah. I punched Adam. Only in the gut, and he totally had it coming. We're cool now, but he knows to not mess with me anymore.

I know I fell asleep to a completely silent house, but that I did NOT wake up to one.

No. I awoke to the spirits of my father and Wyatt and Martha Slater sitting over on my daybed, bickering about something. I opened my eyes cautiously, and grumbled, "Hey, office hours are 9-5, Monday through Friday. Come back later." _(A/N: I forget who's story I was reading, but they mentioned something like this. If it's your story, then I'm boring and wanna give credit where credit is due.)_

"Susannah!" Dad said sharply. Why he was getting pissy at me, I don't know. I should be getting pissy with him!

"Don't you 'Susannah' me, mister!" I retorted, sitting up. "It's all your fault, along with his," I pointed to Wyatt Slater, "That I have to marry Paul. I'm not happy about it!"

Martha and Wyatt looked apologetic, and I made a mental note to apologize for snapping at them. "Pumpkin, I'm sorry. But can't you find some even ground here?" Dad said softly.

"Even ground?" I said. "You want me to find even ground on marrying Paul- something, I might add, that pissed Jesse off so much, he became alive for the next, like 34 hours or something?" I quickly did the math in my head. It was about 6pm when he became alive. It was now 8am. 48 minus 14 is 34.

"Jesse's alive?" Dad asked, looking up sharply.

"Yes, for the 34 hours, then he goes back to ghost form."

"Not if it was anger that made him that way," Marth broke in.

"What do you mean?" Aha! I knew Paul was lying!

"If it was an anger spell, he'll automatically die at the end of the spell." Wyatt said. "Free trip to the shadowland."

I'm not a fan of passing out cold on my hardwood floor. Hardwood floors HURT when you fall from them from your bed. I was sitting at the edge of my bed, fell backwards when Wyatt said, "Shadowland", and then passed out when I conked my head.

"Suze?"

I opened my eyes to see Doc standing over me. My feet were up on the bed, knees bent, and my head and upper back were on the floor. I shielded my eyes from the light streaming in my window and noticed that everyone (dead, at least) was gone.

"Hey David. What's up?" I tried to act all casual and stuff. Like I hadn't momentarily passed out.

"Uh, Paul's downstairs. He wants to know if you want to go out for a bit."

"Yeah sure. Tell him I'll be down after I shower and get dressed." I sat up then groaned as I stood and went into the bathroom to shower.

15 minutes later, I was dressed in jeans and a sparkly playboy bunny shirt Gina had sent me as a gag gift. I slid into my Steve Madden slides and threw my hair into a ponytail. No make-up because this is Paul, and I didn't want him to think I was trying to hard or something. Then I was down the steps, and into the living room where Paul was waiting with my Mom and Andy.

Paul and I left, to go talk and discuss wedding-y things. I was also going to have a little chat with him about the importance of not pissing off your future wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Time for a random poll!

DO YOU GUYS REALLY THINK I'D KILL JESSE OFF THAT EASILY?!

:::chuckles::: Of course not!!!

Sorrys, this is another short chapter...But chapter 7 will be up soon, and it'll be longer so never fear!

**Paul's POV:**

"OW! SUZE, STOP HITTING ME!!!" I yelled, shielding my head from another of her blows. The second we'd stepped outside, she just started smacking me.

"HE'S GOING TO DIE?!" She thundered, stopping to look at me.

I swallowed guiltily. "Ok, commence with the hitting."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT?!" Suze kept ranting as we got in the car, occasionally wacking me upside my head, and occasionally lowering her tone of voice. I drove us around until we reached the rectory.

When I parked, I said, "Suze, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you he was going to kick it. It would have hurt you way too much." She looked like she wanted to cry.

Instead of crying though, she hit me again before getting out of the car and running into the rectory.

I sighed. Being married to her was going to be tough...and painful. I already had several bruises forming, and I don't bruise easily. I got out of the car and walked into the rectory.

"-and it's not permanent, in 34- now, 33 and a half, because I was unconscious for a little bit, and we drove- you're going to die! Just poof, up the shadowland, no more ghost hood!" Suze was saying hysterically in Father Dom's office. De Silva had his arms around her, attempting to soothe her, and Father Dom was looking kind of helpless.

"Susannah, perhaps..." _Father Dom, if you have a brain in your skull, you will not finish that sentence._ While Suze probably won't hit a priest, I know for a fact she had no issues with raising her voice to one. "Perhaps, this is for the best."

The room went dead silent. Suze and Jesse both looked up sharply, and even I gave Father Dom a "What are you doing?" look.

"No. I refuse to believe that, Father." De Silva said, tightening his hold on Suze.

"Maybe you're right." Suze said quietly at the exact same time.

"WHAT?!" Father Dom, Jesse, and I all said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** MAY CAUSE HEART ATTACKS! (I put that in for you, Eat-your-veggies!)

**To my reviewers:** Ya'll kick ass!

**Suze's POV:**

I heard myself say the words, but like the rest of the room, I didn't believe them.

"Maybe you're right." I said quietly against Jesse's chest.

Three voices all loudly exclaimed, "WHAT?!" as I said this. I shook my head.

"Well, maybe he is." I said, pulling away from Jesse. I wasn't trying to sound like I was giving up on Jesse and I's love, but, after all, he had to move on eventually. I couldn't keep him here forever- as much as I wanted to.

"Susannah, are you serious?" Jesse asked quietly. "There must be a way-"

"Jesse, who are we kidding?" I asked incrediously. "I can't keep you here! You have to move on eventually, and if not now, then when?"

"Perhaps we should give you two some space." Father Dom said, leading Paul outside into the hall.

"Susannah, I-"

"Jesse, as much as I love you, this has to be for the best. You've been around for 150 years, you should move on." Tears were prickling at my eyes as I said the words. I could practically feel my heart breaking.

"Susannah, I really-"

"Jesse, stop argueing with me on this. There's nothing we can do." I hung my head, staring at the floor. I heard footsteps, and then a moment later, felt my head get pulled back up by Jesse's hand.

"Susannah, I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly, mirth dancing on his face.

All I could say was, "You're in denial."

"Susannah, I'm not in denial." Jesse said carefully, brushing hair out of my eyes and leading me to one of the chairs in Father Dom's office. He sat me down and then knelt in front of me. "Susannah, I think it's time I told you something."

**Jesse's POV:**

I knew I should have told her this long ago. The reason I was still here, the reason I had never moved on- I was an immortal being. Susannah was as well, though she didn't know it yet. She would never move on, like I would never move on. Once her Earthly soul had passed on, she would become a ghost, and then she and I would have a life together, alive.

Only, because of my hatred, I became alive first.

"Susannah, I am an immortal being." I said, kneeling in front of her and holding her hands.

"A what?"

I smiled at her expression, how her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in surprise. "An immortal being." I repeated. "Meaning, that nothing can ever make me leave this plane. No matter how many times that tonto sends me to the Shadowland. I would have come back sooner or later."

"But- how- I mean, how did you find out?" Susannah asked, her bright emerald eyes growing brighter.

"Shortly after my mortal death," I began, "I sought out a mediator to help me move on. We exhausted every possibilty as to why I hadn't moved on naturally, until I read something left by an old monk. This monk was apparently very clairvoient, and very brillant, leaving detailed accounts of other immortal beings. After carefully going through the book, my mediator and I came to the conclusion that the reason I hadn't moved on was because I was one as well."

I paused here, to let everything sink in. "So...you mean, you're never going to leave? Even after I'm gone, and everyone here is gone, you'll still be around?"

"Yes." I smiled. "After everyone else is gone, you and I will still be here."

"You and I?" Susannah repeated. Realization dawned on her face. "You mean, I'm one as well?"

"Yes, Susannah." I had found that out when Slater had sent me to the shadowland. The Gatekeeper let it slip by accident. He's actually quite chatty when you get him started.

Susannah sat in silence, taking all this in. Then she flung her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Susannah, believe me." I said, holding her hands together in mine. "In 33 hours, I will still be here. I will always be here for you." Susannah opened her mouth to protest, but I quickly kissed her. She was surprised, but recovered and kissed me back.

"But what about my marriage?" Susannah said worriedly, after we broke away.

"Susannah, there's nothing you can do to avoid that." I said heavily. "It breaks my heart, but I'll be here to watch over you."

Susannah sighed. "Ok."

We sat there for a little longer, before Father Dom and Slater came to check on us. "Suze, I'll wait for you in the car." Slater said, upon seeing us close together.

"So, have you two come to a conclusion?" Father Dominic asked us.

Susannah and I nodded. "We're going to stay apart." Susannah said. "Jesse and I will be together one day, I hope."

I kissed Susannah's forehead and whispered, "Y te amo, querida. Today's conversation stays between us. Tell no one."

I could tell Susannah wanted to know why, but I couldn't tell her when even I wasn't sure. My mediator had told me I would only tell one person, and that person was Susannah. Other than that, neither of us would tell a soul.

I watched Susannah walk away, and get into Slater's car. She smiled sadly at me before they drove away.

()()()

Wow, Ok, First, I'm sooooooooo glad that the server is back up! Second, I know this one is short, but the next chapter will be longer, I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!! Third, THERE WILL ONLY BE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS!!!! Just a lil heads up for everyone...

Peace, Love, and Hugs


	8. Chapter 8

**To my reviewers:** Again, ya'll kick ass!

For everyone who has said, "Why can't Suze just divorce Paul?" Well, the reason she can't will be answered in this chapter.

()()()

**Suze's POV:**

"Suze, Paul, glad you're back!" Mom said as we walked in through the front door. "Mr. Santos would like to discuss a few things with you about this marriage."

I sighed and walked into the dining room with Paul. We met with Mr. Santos, who would now be our mutual lawyer. "Ms. Simon, Mr. Slater." Mr. Santos nodded to us.

"First off, I'd like to congradulate you both." I glared daggers at Mr. Santos, who cleared his throat and continued. "Next, there are a few conditions to this marriage you both need to be aware of."

"Conditions?" I said warily. "Like...?"

"First, neither of you may leave the other for another person." Damn, is he a mind-reader? "Nor may you divorce. Should either of you attempt to divorce, the courts will deny it on the spot, and there are possible punishments, such as a fine."

"Damn." I swore. Paul glared at me.

"Second," Mr. Santos continued on, ignoring my swearing. "Seeing as Mr. Slater is in control of a fairly large estate, you must produce at least two heirs."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone." I cried. "First you tell me I can't divorce him. Now you're telling me I have to have his kids?!"

"Aw, Suze, chill out." Paul said, winking at me. "I'm known for my bedroom abilities. You'll be one happy woman."

I glared at Paul and sat down. "In regards to your outburst, Ms. Simon, yes, you will bear Mr. Slater's children." Mr. Santos said. I could just about cry then, I swear to you.

"Lastly, Mr. Slater, you are under legal obligations to secure adequete living conditions for Ms. Simon before the wedding date, you are to sign any agreements she may have drawn up, and you are to abide by those agreements. However, Ms. Simon," Mr. Santos said, seeing my eyes light up. I could get out of this marriage by making an agreement for him to not sleep with me! "Your agreements may not knowingly break any of the preset conditions. Should any of these conditions become broken, the marriage will automatically be dissolved by the state of California." Mr. Santos said, closing up his briefcase.

He handed me his business card and finished with, "Ms. Simon, should you choose to have a prenumptial agreement drawn up, please contact me."

My mom showed Mr. Santos out while I sat in partial shock at the dining room table. "So, Suze, got any agreements in mind?" Paul asked, shaking me out of my silence.

"A few." I said. One for Jesse, although he would call me crazy for putting that in there. Paul groaned and got up, walking to behind my chair. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Suze, can you at least act happy about this? Or focus on a good part of being married to me?"

"There are good parts?" The brat in me said. I tried to ignore the way his breath tickled my ear, and sent little shivers down my spine...in a good way.

"Yes, there are good parts." Paul said seductively. He bent down further and kissed my neck. I was frozen to the chair as he continued to kiss my neck, and then one of my ears. It was when he started to suck and nibble on them that I called it quits.

"Paul, get off of me!" I said, jumping up going to the other side of the table.

"What?" Paul smirked, his voice heavy. "I'm just demonstrating a good part to being married to me."

I glared and attempted to go to my room. Paul somehow beat me to the steps and blocked me though. "Suze, look, I'm sorry. Of course there will be good parts. I mean, I know your big bad secret, and I can teach you more about it." Paul started rambling on about all the good parts to me marrying him, until I finally shut him up by putting my finger over his lips.

"Paul?"

"Yesh?"

"Shut up and get out of my way." I said menacingly. Paul obliged. But only to follow me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I heard him follow.

"What? We can't hang out?" I shook my head and flung open my door. I walked in and flopped down on my bed. I hung my head off the foot of the bed, letting my hair fly to the floor. I felt my face flush as the blood rushed to it. Paul raised his eyebrow at me. "What?"

Paul just grinned and shook his head. Then he came and mimicked the way I was laying. "So, hang out here often?" he asked, smirking slightly.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "I love when you laugh." Paul said. I grinned and laughed some more.

I swear, I didn't see it coming. And I never expected to initiate it. One minute, we were just goofing around, and the next, I had flipped off my bed, pulling Paul with me, so he ended up on top of me on the floor. His face was about an inch away from mine.

I don't know what happened. I wasn't planning on kissing him, I just did. I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. And he kissed me back silently, until I felt myself get hoisted up and set down on my daybed. And there we lied for God knows how long making out.

"Suze?" Paul said about an hour later. I was lying in his arms- yes, in his arms- facing his chest.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened here?"

"Well, I kissed you, and you kissed me back, and then we ended up on the daybed, and made out." I said with a small giggle.

"That's not what I meant, Suze." Paul said, smirking.

"Well, I don't know." I said. "I mean, we were having a good time, and it just happened."

"But now you're going to walk away like nothing happened?"

"Did I say that?" I looked up into Paul's ice blue eyes. "No, I didn't say that."

"So you'll maybe want to go out sometime?" Paul asked, sounding very hopeful.

"Damn straight." I said smiling.

Paul smirked again, then kissed my nose before moving down to my lips. I sighed and pulled him closer to me.

()()()

Yea...Sounds like Suze is starting to fall for Paul! I'm trying to make up in this story for what I'm going to do in my other Mediator fic. Muhahaha!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Delilah: You rock. I loved your review. Made me giggle.**

Actually, I'm going to poll...Should Suze be doing the dirty with:

**A**) Just Paul

or

**B**) Paul and Jesse

**????????????????????????**

**Suze's POV:**

"Suze, are you ready?" Gina asked, coming into the room where I'd been getting ready. It was my 18th birthday, and I had to spend it getting married! Gah! There is no justice in the world, I tell you.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Since that day in my bedroom, Paul and I had been dating. Jesse and I had also been seeing each other, in secret, about once a week or so. It was tearing me up, but I knew that once either Paul or I kicked it, Jesse and I would be together, in the open, and not in secret.

So it was worth it in the end. It just...kind of sucked, yanno?

In all honesty, I don't remember much of the ceremony or reception. I walked down the aisle, said, "I do." and then everything was kind of a blur. Somehow, we made it through the wedding, and Paul and I were at- ironically- the resort where we first met. _(A/N: I don't have the book on me, so I couldn't get the name of it. You guys know where I'm talking about though, right? From Darkest Hour?)_

We collapsed in the honeymoon suite, and I started to get all nervous. Not because I didn't know what to do on a honeymoon, but because I had to do it with Paul. And it's slightly nervewracking. You know, Sex God of Carmel and Suze, the virgin shifter.

So you see why I was nervous.

Plus, I was slightly worried about Jesse. I hadn't seen him in almost a week- not because I didn't try, but because he said he had to go somewhere, and wouldn't be back until the day before the wedding. Well, that was yesterday, and I don't see my Jesse anywhere.

"Suze, you're very tense, you know that?" Paul said with his trademark smirk. I shook myself and said, "Am not!"

I know, real mature. Cut me some slack here, would ya?

"Suze, Suze, Suze," Paul crossed the room, and stood behind me. I'd been sitting, kind of curled up, in this very comfortable chair, my hair still piled on top of my head and my fluffy white dress floating off the edge. Paul stood behind the chair now, in his black pants and white shirt, and started to rub my neck. "Suze, it's our wedding night. What's to be tense about?"

"Hmmm, let's see. You- expierenced. Me? Not so much." I said. Might as well tell him that, since the only other thing making me tense was why Jesse hadn't left some kind of message when he got back.

Paul snickered. "Suze, just relax. I promise, I'll be very gentle." He said, lowering his face to my neck and ear. I couldn't think clearly, couldn't speak, and it seemed like an eternity had passed between his words and mine. But words didn't seem all that important once I felt his lips on my neck, right below the necklace I always wear- even on nights like tonight. A gold butterfly necklace, given to me by Jesse. A fiery sensation ripped through me as he moved down over my shoulder, spun me around, and met my lips with his. Sweet but passionate kisses consumed us until I felt strong arms lift me up and set me down gently on the bed.

"Paul, do you have...um...protection?" I squeaked out between kisses.

"Yes, Suze. If you want it, I have it." Paul said, his voice heavier than mine had been. It was heavier than that day in his room. I'm pretty sure that mine would be as well, after a little bit.

He kissed me slowly, deeply, letting our tongues collide and massage one another's. I felt the zipper of my dress be pulled down and then it was gone, lying on a chair nearby, along with Paul's shirt and pants. We were both lying in our underwear.

Paul was true to his word. He was gentle and didn't pressure me if I started to hesistate, just reassured and kissed me. By the time dawn came around, we were both exhausted.

He wrapped me in his arms and I curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest. Paul's hands were around my waist, holding me close to him, and stroking the small of my back occasionally. "I love you, Suze." Paul whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Paul." And I did. That's what was weird. I actually did love him.

Just then, I could have sworn I heard someone outside our balcony. A moment later, Paul and I were asleep, and when I awoke, I saw a white rose on my pillow. Jesse had returned.

**()()()**

**I know, I know, majorally short. But the next chapter will be longer, and IT WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST ONE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for reviewing! OMG!!! Ok, I know I said this would be the last chapter of Satan's Betrothed...but I got the impression I'd be attacked or flamed or something if it is, so I'm going to hold out...Maybe go in-depth...Hmm....

**One last thing:** Guys, Jesse wasn't watching Paul and Suze screw! He just showed up afterwards. And both Paul and Suze were completely covered, so all Jesse saw was his beloved Querida in bed with Satan. :::grins:::

By the way, I'm somewhat stuck on my other Mediator fic, so it'll be awhile before I update it. I'm sorrys!!!

Ok...Chapterness!

**()()()**

**Jesse's POV: (I know, switching it up, but you'll see why.)**

A week before Susannah's wedding, I had to leave her. Father Dom may not have known why I hadn't gone poof, as Susannah would say, but he did know that now I was a member of society, and working in secret for the rectory. As a result, he sent me to do Church business the week before her wedding.

I know he did it on purpose. The good father probably thought I would cause some big fiasco at her wedding. I would have, as well, except that meant hurting my querida, and I could never do that. It already broke her heart that we couldn't be together for a long time, how could I bare to break it further?

I was detained on my mission, and as a result, returned on the eve of Susannah's wedding. I knew where she was, and it would be wrong to go now, especially with that bastardo around, but I had to see mi querida. I picked up a white rose along the way to the Hotel, for that was our sign whenever we missed one another. A white rose.

Getting the extra room key was surprisingly easy, and I slipped into the Honeymoon suite (shuddering, along the way) and went to the bedroom. I saw Susannah and Slater, entwined in one another, sleeping like angels. Well, Susannah was sleeping like an angel. Slater is no angel.

Rage burst through me, although I knew that Susannah could not avoid this. She was under 'legal obligation' and must fulfill everything, but still... I had wanted to be her first! The man whom she loved with all her heart and soul should have been the one to take her innocence, her purity. Not him.

I stifled my rage and placed the rose upon Susannah's pillow. Then I left, leaving the room key on a table. I couldn't stand there a moment longer.

**Suze's POV:**

I stared at the white rose for a moment before picking it up and tucking it away in my overnight bag. A cold breeze blew through the room and I hurriedly got back under the blankets and curled up next to Paul to warm up.

"Suze, you OK?" Paul asked sleepily.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine." I said. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmkay." He replied groggily, his blue eyes opening slightly and becoming fixated on my emerald ones. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes." I snuggled deeper under the blankets against Paul's warm, bare chest. His arms held me to him tightly but protectively. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. Paul smelled like whatever cologne he'd worn every time I've seen him for almost two years, mixed with this reassuring spicy smell. It made me feel safe and I moved in a little bit closer.

Paul smiled and sighed before kissing my forehead and saying, "Are you going to go back to sleep?"

"Maybe." I answered playfully. Paul raised an eyebrow at me. "What does that mean?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"Means I don't feel much like sleeping." I said as a soft moan escaped my lips. Paul had found the extremely sensitive spot on my neck and had started to suck and nibble on it.

"So what is it you feel like doing?" Paul moaned against my neck. He switched sides and hit the other extremely sensitive spot on my neck, repeating what he'd done on the other side. His very well-toned chest now covered mine, and his hands were on my hips, stroking my sides. I felt his hardness against my leg and moaned again.

"Hmm...I think I know what Susie feels like doing..." Paul whispered against my skin. My hated nickname didn't have much of an effect on me anymore, but there were still only 3 people who could call me that and not get smacked. My mom, Paul, and Jesse- not that Jesse would ever call me anything other Susannah or Querida.

"I think you think right." I managed to get out before my senses left me completely. Paul smirked against my neck before moving down to my breastbone, planting kisses on every inch of skin.

Needless to say, Paul lived up to his Sex God of Carmel title. He lived up to it over and over and over...

**()()()**

**Six Months Later, still Suze's POV:**

I stared down at the test strip in my hand. Part of me was overwhelmed with joy. I was going to be a mother! Paul was going to be a father! We would be parents!

Dear lord, our children were going to be screwy.

Another part of me was...upset, somewhat. Sure, I knew I had to have kids (damn obligations!) but I was hoping we'd be married longer than six months before we did. My upset side quickly disappeared though, when I glanced at the strip a second time.

A baby! I was going to have a baby! Screw upsetness. Screw everything. I'm happy, gosh darn it.

"Congratulations, querida." I spun around and saw Jesse sitting on my bed. How he'd even gotten in was beyond me, but he had always managed to get in undetected. I smiled. "Thanks, Jesse."

I dropped the stick into the trash and cleaned up before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. Jesse smiled and kissed my cheek. "I only wish it were our child, Susannah." Jesse said quietly after a few minutes.

"I know, Jesse." I whispered. "I know..."

And then, I didn't know what was happening. One minute we were sitting and the next Jesse was on top of me, pressing me to the bed and kissing me hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hungrily, moaning against his lips as I felt Jesse's hands roam all over my body.

"Jesse, we shouldn't do this...I'm married..." I tried to protest, but it became increasingly harder to do so as Jesse's lips trailed across my neck, down to my breasts (Where had my shirt gone?! And where was Jesse's?! Oh, I see them now- tossed haphazardly over a chair, underneath Jesse's jeans and my skirt.)

Wait a minute...

As much as I wanted this, I knew it couldn't happen. I couldn't cheat on my husband, even if it was with the love of my life. Paul wasn't out screwing other women (as far as I knew) so I couldn't just go out and screw Jesse. As much as I wanted to.

"Jesse, we really can't do this!" I said firmly, wiggling out from under him. I got up off the bed and grabbed my clothes. I pulled them on and turned to face Jesse.

He was lying on his side, propped up on one arm. "I'm sorry, querida." he said sincerely. "You're right."

"I'm sorry, Jesse." I said quietly. He looked so damn hurt! Like I'd stuck a red-hot poker through his chest. Maybe I had.

Jesse got up and kissed me once on the forehead. He looked deep into my eyes and said, "Y te amo, querdia." before walking out of the room. I heard him exit the front door and start his car, then he drove away.

I sunk to floor and stayed there until Paul came home. "Suze?" he whispered, kneeling down in front of me. I felt horrible. "Suze, are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm in shock, I think." I murmured.

"Shock?" Paul asked, clutching my hands. "What happened?"

"I'm...pregnant." I said quietly. "Kinda of shocked from it, I guess."

Paul's face broke into a huge smile. "That's great, Suze! We're going to be parents." he said, going on and on about how happy he was that he was going to be a daddy. Then he pulled me up and sat me down on the bed, kissing my tummy and then my lips.

"What do you hope it is?" I whispered several hours later as we lied in bed, Paul's arms wrapped around me protectively.

"As long as it's healthy, I don't care either way." Paul whispered back. "A little girl as beautiful as her mother or a little boy as weird as his father."

I laughed. "You're not that weird." I said giggling. Paul kissed me again.

I was so happy, I almost forgot about my earlier visitor. That is, until I woke up the next morning to a white rose on my nightstand.


	11. Chapter 11

_First, I'm soooooooo sorry it's been so long! I was in Florida for a week, so that's why I didn't update my stories. Second, many MANY thanks to all my reviewers! You guys kick ass!!!_

**Suze's POV:**

"Pregnancy sucks." I groaned, lowering myself onto the couch in our living room. Paul smiled sympathetically as I did so, helping me get comfortable. I was roughly 8 months along, and the doctors kept telling me it wouldn't be too long before the baby was born.

"I'm sorry, Suze." Paul said, now rubbing my neck. "If there's anything I can do, just say so."

He's such a sweetie. Throughout every aspect of my pregnancy, he's been helpful and sweet, doing anything to make me more comfortable. Even if that meant buying new vases for the millions of white roses I'd acquired. Paul never asked where they came from. I think he knew somewhat, but didn't say anything.

I hadn't talked to Jesse directly since the say we'd almost made love. I'd go to the rectory to see him, and Father Dom would tell me I'd just missed him. I'd leave a rose for him, and then the next morning, I'd find a white rose on my nightstand. Jesse always came at night. I think he was partially avoiding me.

I lied against Paul's chest on the couch with my eyes closed. I sighed contently as he rubbed my enormous stomach, and then murmured, "I love you, Suze."

"I love you too, Paul." I whispered back. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep, very peaceful, when suddenly, I heard a _Thump!_ against the windows, followed by breaking glass and the sounds of men grunting.

"Suze, go out to the car, go to your parent's house!" Paul said in a hushed whisper.

I got up faster than I have in weeks, and waddled to the front door. I wasn't about to argue with him if people were breaking in. I grabbed my purse and opened the door...to see more men trying to break in the front way.

The man I saw first was either late 40s or early 50s, fat and probably balding. I couldn't tell because he was wearing a black ski mask over his face, black jeans, and a black sweater. He smiled (at least, I think he did. The mouth cutout in his mask went up a bit) and said, "Well, well, boys! We gots ourselves a real treat tonight!" He looked me over like Ghandi would have looked over a 7 course dinner during his hunger-strike.

Before I could speak, he'd put a big, meaty paw over my mouth and dragged himself in the door. "So, basically, you twos are gonna do what we say, and you'll probably live. Our boss ain't gonna be happy if yous are still livin', but I ain't got the supplies for cement shoes and a trip to the ocean."

Oh fuck, cement shoes and a trip to the ocean? Why did I just get an image of that scene in the Godfather where they unwrap the dead fish? Oh god, oh god...I doubled over suddenly, a sharp pain ripping through me. I was aware of water now encasing my feet, and I glanced down to see...

My water had broke! Those freaking intruders caused my water to break!

"Shit!" I swore loudly. "Look, you guys can do whatever the hell it is you want, but please, just let us go to the hospital!" I pleaded.

Paul was now holding me protectively. I bit back a scream as a contraction hit, and the guy looked at us sympathetically. "We'll let you go. Silva ain't gonna be none to happy if we hurt the lil lady."

Had I not been in labor, I would have found it odd that his boss's name was Silva, and probably would have asked questions. But I was a little preoccupied with the fact that a human life was trying to come out of me.

Paul didn't waste any time though. He grabbed my pre-packed back from the hall closet and hurried me to the car. I got in and started doing the breathing exercises they taught us in lamaze, until we got to the hospital.

It seemed like an eternity passed before the baby was born. Then, suddenly, there was a tiny baby cry, and the doctor had handed me my baby girl. There were tears streaming down both Paul and I's faces.

"She's beautiful, like her mother." Paul whispered. He stroked my hair and then kissed our baby's forehead before kissing mine. "What do you want to name her?" We had it narrowed down to two names: Jessica Emily or Lindsey Michelle.

"Both names are fine by me, you pick." I whispered, watching my baby shut her eyes for the first time.

A few days later, Paul and I took Lindsey Michelle Slater home.

Paul had gone back there the day after the robbery to check things out. Apparently, they had only been interested in scaring us, because nothing was missing. The kitchen window was broken, but boarded over until it could get fixed. Whoever our intruders were, they were a lot of talk and very little action.

"Suze, do you remember what that guy said their boss's name was?" Paul asked me one night, about two months after we'd brought Lindsey home. Lindsey was sleeping contently in the bassinet next to our bed.

"Uh, not really sweetie." I said. "I barely remember this morning, let alone two months ago."

"I think it was something like Silva." Paul said quietly, pulling me into his arms. "You don't think it was Rico, do you?"

"How many times have I asked you not to refer to him as that?" I sighed. "And, no, I don't think it was. Jesse's been gone for 2 and a half years."

"Yeah, I know." Paul said, kissing the sensitive spot of skin where my neck and jawbone met. I let out a tiny moan, trying not to wake Lindsey. She had finally started to sleep through the night, I wasn't going to risk it! "I just can't help thinking he found a way back or something..."

"Paul, you think too much..." I whispered, pulling his face down and kissing him on the lips. Paul's tongue danced across my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him in, massaging his tongue with mine for quite some time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair, letting out soft moans occasionally. One of Paul's hands was stroking the small of my back in circles, and the other was busy caressing my left breast under my shirt. We broke apart long enough to toss away our night clothes, and then started making out again.

"Oh god, Paul..." I moaned as he traveled down my body, kissing every inch of skin. I wriggled underneath him, feeling him get harder as I did so, and moved my hand down to his manhood and began to stroke him.

Whoever said sex died after a couple had children?

The next morning, I awoke to bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. Lindsey was laying in her bassinet, looking around and giggling at random things. Paul was still fast asleep next to me, with his strong arms around my waist, holding me protectively. I felt very safe and very happy.

"Good morning, Susannah." I jumped- thankfully without waking Paul- at the Spanish-laced voice. Standing in the doorway to my room was Jesse.

"Jesse!" I cried quietly, pulling on my robe before getting up and running to him. I gave him a hug, but nothing more.

"Glad to see you weren't hurt, querida." Jesse said, mostly to my hair.

"Hurt?"

"From the break-in."

"Oh." I sighed. "No, I'm fine. It made my water break, but that's OK because Lindsey is healthy as can be." I said, looking at my daughter. I went and picked her up. "Follow me to the kitchen, I have to heat up a bottle."

Jesse and I walked to the kitchen in silence. I prayed Paul wouldn't wake up and find us.

I sat at the table feeding Lindsey while Jesse just stood there, staring. "Why did you come here, Jesse?" I asked. Surely there was a reason for why he'd shown up suddenly?

He remained silent, just stood there staring at me. "I'm not sure, Susannah." he said, after a very long time. "But I should go."

And just like that, he was gone. Out the back door and gone. I sighed and burped Lindsey, then went back upstairs to my sleeping husband.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tory:** I may have borrowed your review...I have to go back and reread it, lol. If I did, then I'll say so in the next chapter._

_Note: There's no talking me out of it. There will only be 20 chapters. (In total. Not 20 more!) I really REALLY don't want to make it longer than that._

**Suze's POV:**

It wasn't until much later that night, after Lindsey had been put to bed in the nursery and Paul and I were lying in each others arms sweaty and aching after several passionate rounds of lovemaking, that it hit me.

Jesse knew about the break-in. Yet, I hadn't told him. He could have heard about it from Father Dom- had I told the old priest. But I hadn't. Paul and I had told no one about it. So how did he know?

_Maybe Jesse had been watching over me that day,_ I thought as I heard Paul fall into a deep slumber. _And he saw it. But then why wouldn't he burst in and save me? He's always sworn to protect me..._

Somehow, I knew he didn't know about the break-in because he'd been there protecting me. None of it made sense, but I was fitting the pieces together. Their boss's name was Silva. Tears prickled at my eyes as I came to the harsh understanding.

The love of my life had ordered men to break in and possibly hurt us. Or kill us. Kill Paul, at least.

But why?

I rolled over and buried myself in Paul's chest. He woke slightly and grinned, pulling my naked form closer to his and holding me protectively. "Suze, are you crying?" Paul whispered, brushing away a stray tear.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. "What's the matter?" Paul asked, concern etched in his voice and across his features.

"Jesse..." I swallowed quickly, and then finished, "He's...back."

"Back?" Paul sat straight up like a fire had been lit under him. "He's back? I knew it, I knew he'd find a way to come back!"

"Paul, shh! You'll wake the baby!" I said, shushing him, still feeling horrible. "He's back. He hired those men for the break-in, and he came by this morning."

"Came by?"

"I woke up and he was standing in the doorway to our room."

"I see." Paul sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Suze, did he do anything? Hurt you?"

How ironic is it for Paul to be voicing the same words about Jesse that Jesse had always voiced about Paul? I smiled. "No, Paul. He didn't do a thing."

Paul hugged me and said, "We should probably get some sleep. There's nothing we can do about Ri-, De Silva, sorry- now."

I nodded and cuddled up to Paul again. I took a second to marvel at how well I fit in Paul's arms, like a perfect match, before falling asleep.

**5 years later, Still Suze's POV:**

"Mommy Mommy!" I peeled open my eyes to see my 3 year old son, Sean Corey, staring at me, his big blue eyes filled with tears. Paul had already left for work, since he had a court appointment at 9:30, being the high-power lawyer he'd become.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, sitting up and pulling him into my lap to soothe his tears. I'd only laid down for a moment since lately I've been feeling pretty lousy, and wanted to get a little more rest before facing the day.

"Lindsey scared me!"

"How did Lindsey scare you?" I brushed away a lock of his dark hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my 5 year old daughter come into the room, ready to defend herself.

"She says the Misty man is back!"

My poor baby boy. He had miraculously escaped both Paul and I's shifter or mediator abilities, while Lindsey had recieved both in full force. It seems the second since she's figured out that she sees spirits, she's tormented her little brother- who is easily scared- with it. The "Misty Man" is what Sean calls the one ghost he's ever seen- that of his grandfather, Peter Simon. I've told him (Sean, not my dad) time and time again that the misty man is a good spirit, but he won't listen.

"Lindsey!" I said in my best I'm-warning-you voice. "How many times have I told you not to mention ghosts to your little brother?"

"But Mommy!"

"Don't you 'but Mommy' me, missy." I said sternly. Her big green eyes- ones that she'd inherited from me- got very wide. "Stop scaring him. Now, both of you, go play downstairs. I'll be down in a minute."

I watched my babies rush out of the room, already squabbling about something. I smiled and followed them out, then busyied myself cleaning the living room and rec room.

"Can I go outside, Mommy?" Lindsey asked, watching me lug out the vaccuum.

"Yes, just stay in the backyard." We- well, Paul, with help from Brad and Jake- had put up an 8-foot high privacy fence around the yard, so it would be OK to let her go out and play on the swing set.

Around noon, thick dark clouds started forming. I called Lindsey in for lunch, and then after both her and Sean had been fed, made sure the windows were up and the doors were locked, just in case the winds blew them open. Paul came home around 2, just as a big clap of thunder hit.

"Looks like we're in for a big one, huh?" Paul said after kissing me when he came in.

"Daddy Daddy!" Sean and Lindsey said in identical shrieks, racing to him.

"Whoa! These can't be my munchkins! Their too big!" Paul said, laughing and kissing them both on the tops of their heads. "Suze, did you trade the kids in while I was at work?"

I feigned a guilty look, and laughed. We all settled into the living room while the rain poured down. At 8:30, I noticed the kids drift off, so Paul and I put them to bed. We sat down in the living room, cuddling and being all lovey-dovey. We went from lovey-dovey to rabbits-just-released-from-prison in a matter of minutes, and was about to move to our bedroom, when the doorbell rang.

"Suze, I'll get it, you go relax." Paul said, pushing me up the steps and away from the door when I tried to go get it.

"Fine, fine." I said. I made it to the landing, before I had to turn back around.

To see Jesse and Paul glaring at each other.

Well, this would certainly be interesting...

_It's short, I know, and I'm very VERY sorry!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tory: **I just reread your review, and I think I used a bit of your review._

_Note: I LOVE TORY!!!!!!! (In a non-gay way, of course!) You kick ass, girlie!!!_

_2nd Note: I love all my reviewers, in a non-gay way! _

_3rd Note: I swear, I'll update my other Mediator fics soon! I've decided that One And The Same is going to be continued, I just don't know where to go with it. YET! HAHA!!! Ok, enough of my babbling. Here's Chapter 13 of Satan's Betrothed:_

**Suze's POV:**

The three of us stood there, in my living room, staring at each other.

Paul looked murderous. Jesse looked strangly calm, until he saw Paul's arms around me. Then his calm expression turned to storms.

"So, Jesse, what's up?" I said, breaking the silence.

**Jesse's POV:**

I had to see mi querida. I knew it was stupid to do so when she was with Slater, but I had to. I wasn't thinking clearly. I never think clearly when Susannah is on my mind...

So I went to see her. I was greeted by Slater, who gave me the look of death, but let me in anyway. Susannah looked shocked, and Slater looked ready to kill as we stood in Susannah's living room. My blood started to boil when I saw him put his arms around her.

"So, Jesse, what's up?" Susannah said after an eternity.

What was I doing here? I had to be patient, and wait for Slater or Susannah to pass on, so Susannah and I could be together forever. I wanted to be patient, but dammit- pardon my language- I'd been patient for 150 years, waiting for her! I couldn't take it much longer!

"I stopped by to see how you were doing, Susannah." It's been 5 years since I hired men to scare you and possibly kill Slater. I'm a horrible human being. How can you love me?

Because that's what makes waiting so hard. Whenever I see her- whether she's sleeping or awake, taking care of her beautiful children- I can see how much she loves me. It's in those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"I'm fine." Susannah said, somewhat pointedly as Slater pulled her closer to him.

"How'd you stay alive, Cowboy?" Slater asked fiercely.

"I don't know." I said, putting honesty in my voice. Susannah's eyes darted between the two of us.

"Bull!" Slater yelled. Susannah shushed him. "You'll wake the kids."

Slater's expression softened at the mention of his offspring. "Paul, why don't you go check on the kids, and Jesse and I will talk. Ok?" Susannah said gently, guiding him to the foyer.

"Suze, if you think I'm leaving you alone with him-"

"Yes, that's what I think, mostly because you're going to."

"Suze!"

"Paul! I swear, everything will be fine." Nice to see Slater has problems trusting me around the love of my life, his wife.

Slater stalked up the steps, and Susannah came back into the living room. She sunk into the couch, rubbing her temples. I remained standing by the fire place.

"Jesse?"

"Yes, querida?"

"What in God's name made you come here?!" Susannah said hotly, jumping up off the couch. "I am 23 years old, the mother of 2, married to a faboulous guy who isn't the love of my life, but does love me, and that's all I've ever really wanted! Why did you show up? We'll have our time, you said so, unless that's a bunch of bull?!"

"Susannah, it wasn't a bunch of bull!" I replied, louder than my normal voice. "I had to see you! I can't stand that we have to wait longer to be together!"

"I'm sorry! There's nothing we can do, Jesse! You can't come around when Paul and the kids are here!" Susannah said, pleading with her eyes. "Just...Just please, at least do the invisible thing you do sometimes if you must come around?"

I sighed. "Alright, querida. If I must." I crossed the room and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Susannah closed her eyes and sighed slightly. She walked me out, and that was the last time my querida saw me. Not the last time I saw her, because as she requested, I became invisible if I had to urge to see her.

**2 Weeks Later, Suze's POV:**

I should have known! Morning sickness, soreness, all the usual signs...Pregnant. Paul and I sat in shock in the car after my doctor's appointment. Before we pulled away, Paul leaned over and kissed my stomach. That had become our little tradition.

We pulled up at CeeCee and Adam's to pick up Linsdey and Sean- we'd dropped them off there so Lindsey could play with CeeCee and Adam's little girl, Charisma. Yes, you heard right. CeeCee and Adam finally hooked up, at the beginning of our senior year. Prom night rolls around, and Cee gets knocked up. They got married a little after Paul and I did, and Charisma's only a few months older than Lindsey.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Sean and Lindsey yelled, before we'd even gotten in the door.

We gave them hugs while talking to CeeCee. "They weren't any trouble, were they?" I asked.

"Oh, no." Cee said, waving her hand. "It was my husband who was trouble." Her purple eyes glittered.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know the bucket of paint was there?" Adam asked from the louge chair. "Next time we paint a guest room, let's put the paint up on a table instead of the floor." But he grinned anyway and finished with, "Suze, Paul, you should have seen it. A perfect arc of navy blue paint in the air, splattering everywhere. It was classic!"

"You never grew up, did you, man?" Paul asked, grinning and ruffling Sean's hair.

"Nope." Adam laughed and pulled CeeCee into his lap.

We let the kids play a little bit longer while I told CeeCee and Adam the news. "Ah! That's so great!" CeeCee squealed.

"Yeah. 23 and 24, with 3 kids. Wow...we're so young." I laughed. I couldn't believe it. Thank God Paul's family had money, and I could stay home with the kids for awhile.

"Young and full of life." Paul said, kissing me.

"Get a room!" Adam and CeeCee yelled, throwing a pillow at us.

When Paul, the kids, and I got home, we told Sean and Lindsey they'd have a new brother or sister. We knew how Lindsey would react- we'd already told her about Sean, even though she was 2 when he was born. But we had no idea how Sean would react. Stupidly, Paul figured Sean would be thrilled.

We quickly figured out otherwise.

"What do you mean, you're having a baby?" Sean said, his little voice quivering and his eyes filling with tears. "You're replacing me?"

I want to know how three-year-olds get "You're replacing me." from "We're bringing in a new member of the family."

"No, no, no!!!!" I said quickly, pulling him into my lap and hugging him. "We'd never replace you!"

"You are our baby boy." Paul said, ruffling his son's hair. After pulling Lindsey into his lap, he continued, "And you are our baby girl. No matter what the new baby is, that will _never_ ever change."

Sean didn't see it that way. He jumped out of my lap and yelled, "No! You're lying!" And then my 3-year old ran up the steps and to his room. We heard the door shut loudly, since he couldn't slam it well.

"So that didn't go over too well, did it pumpkin?" I turned and saw my dad standing at the steps.

"Grandpa!" Lindsey yelled and rushed to him.

"Hey kiddo." Peter Simon said, picking her up.

"Hey dad." I said wearily. Paul held me to him. "Suze, he'll come around. We're his parents, and he's three years old. He can't stay mad forever."

I smiled before getting up. "Lindsey, want to help Mommy make dinner?"

"Okay!"

**Sean's POV:**

Stupid Mommy and stupid Daddy. Bringing a new baby here. This kid in my preschool, Matt Turner, _(A/N: Think Kelly Prescott and Scott Turner here.)_ said when his parents had another kid, it cried all the time. And it smelled. AND it spit up.

I do not want that.

"Its me or the baby." I said aloud in my room. "And I been here longer!"

"So is that how it's going to be, Sean?"

I spun around to see who was talking to me. There was no one there. I frowned, thinking maybe I just imagined it.

"Sean, you know your Mommy's sad."

Ok I really did not imagine that.

"Who's that?" I called out.

"I believe you know me as the 'Misty Man.'" Uh oh! "Don't be afraid, Sean. I'm harmless."

"Yeah, I'm sure!" I said, backing away towards the window slowly.

"Sean, go talk to your mother. She really wants you to be OK with the new baby."

"Well, I'm not gonna be! Babies cry and spit and poop! And they stink! It's me or it!"

"You know, I'll bet that's how Lindsey felt when they told her about you." The voice said.

"But...I don't cry! Or spit up! And I don't stink!" I said.

"Not anymore you don't." Misty Man said. "Because you grew up. Just like the baby is going to. And, one day, you'll be able to go out and play with it, like Lindsey plays with you."

"Really?" Hmm...They don't stay stinky forever?

"Yes, really. Now, go downstairs and give your mommy a big hug and kiss."

I sighed. "Ok. I guess. You're not so bad."

My door opened and Daddy came in. "Sean, dinner." He said.

I gave him a hug and then went down to obey the Misty Man. On my way out, I heard Daddy say, "Peter, what did you tell him?" Then the Misty Man chuckled and said, "I'm an old pro at parenting and getting kids to do things they don't want to do. How do you think we got Suze to stop beating up ghosts?" Then Daddy laughed and said, "She didn't stop doing that until she was pregnant with Lindsey!"

I shrugged and continued downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Tory:** Yes, Suze really does love Paul._

_**AmethystHannah:** Sean's kind of like Brad in the Mediator-world. You know, how Brad could hear Jesse, but couldn't see him? Sean's like that. I may have him be a full mediator, but I'm not sure..._

_**UnangelicHalo:** Charisma would be familiar because it's in someone else's story...And it's the name of the actress who plays Cordelia on Angel. I like that name, so sue me... Wait, DON'T SUE ME! I HAVE NO MONEYS!!!_

_And here we go, with Satan's Betrothed Chapter 14..._

_It's 5 years later, so the kid's ages are as follows: Lindsey-10, Sean-8, and the new babies (I decided twins would be fun!) Hailey and Peyton are 5. (I should so not watch One Tree Hill anymore!) Suze is now 28 and Paul is 29. Whew...OK, NOW to the actual chapter:_

**Suze's POV:**

"No running in the house you guys!" I yelled as my 5 year old twins came racing down the steps.

"Yes Mommy!" They yelled back, slowly down slightly and continuing outside, their dark hair swinging behind them. It was a beautiful Saturday in June, and Paul and I were getting ready to drop the kids off at my parent's house so we could go out for our 10 year anniversery.

"Sean, Lindsey, are you two ready yet?" I yelled up the steps.

"Coming!" Sean yelled back. There was still no answer from my oldest.

"Lindsey?" I yelled up. "5 minutes, sweetie!"

"Uh uh!" Lindsey yelled back. She acted more like a 13 year old than a 10 year old some days.

"Suze, are there any more bags for the car?" Paul asked, coming into the foyer where I was going through my checklist. I glanced up, seeing him standing there in jeans that were tight in the right places and a black shirt. It was enough to make a girl's jaw drop.

I stopped it from doing so, however. "Uh, yeah. I think so." I spun around, the skirt of my spring dress flying out in a circle, as I checked the foyer for everything. "Just gotta round up the kids now."

Paul smirked and called out, "Any kid who wants ice cream on the way to Grandma and Grandpa Ackerman's, get in here now!"

As if by magic, 4 children appeared. Two were covered in dirt already, one was holding a skateboard, and the other was listening to her portable MP3 player.

I looked at Paul, who grinned at our dirt-covered twins. "You take the clean ones, I'll get the dirty ones." I sighed. "Hailey, Peyton, kitchen, now." I said, herding them to the kitchen to get cleaned up. Once the twins were clean, I led them to the car, and after locking the house up, buckled them into the Suburban with Sean and Lindsey.

We got to my Mom's house relatively in tact. Sean and Lindsey bickered the whole way, but they always did that. Before we got out at the house, Paul and I gave the kids our patented 'be-good-or-we'll-ground-you' speech. Then we got out, grabbed the kids' overnight bags, and loaded them into the house.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Hailey and Peyton squealed the second Doc had opened the door. Then they turned around and yelled, "Uncle David!" And immediately bombarded him with hugs.

"Suze, these can't be your kids." Andy said, after all of us had gotten in. "The last time I checked, they were still in diapers!"

"Oh, I know. They grow up way to fast." I said, blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Are you guys sure you don't mind watching them?" I looked at my mom and Andy.

"Oh, Susie, it'll be fine." Mom said, waving her hand at me. "We're going to have fun! Jake and Gina are coming by later with Brianna and Lucas, and Brad and Debbie are supposed to drop in for dinner tomorrow night. David's here for the summer, everyone'll be fine."

Brianna and Lucas would be the offspring of my best friend (one of them anyway) Gina, and my stepbrother Sleepy. Brianna and Lucas are twins as well, and just turned 4. Brad and Debbie Mancuso decided at college graduation six years ago, they were meant for each other, and drove to Vegas for a quickie wedding. Six years later, they're still going strong. David just finished his 3rd year of college, and got early acceptance to this graphic design place where he'll train for a job in building computers.

Me? Well, I'm living off the money of my high-powered lawyer husband. He's one of the youngest family lawyers in the area. One of these days, I'll go study fashion or something. For now, I'm doing the raise-a-family-and-mediate-a-few-ghosts thing.

After a few tearful goodbyes, Paul and I drove off towards Lake Tahoe, where we were going to be taking our vacation. Most of the ride there was spent remembering our first 10 years of marriage, and laughing over everything.

"I thought for sure, I'd end up strangling you or something." I said, giggling. From the driver's seat, Paul smirked at me. "Oh, is that right?"

"Yes, that's right!" I laughed, snuggling up to his side. "I'm glad I didn't though."

"I'm glad you didn't either." Paul smirked and held me to him.

_I'm sorry its short! I suck, I know, and ya'll are gonna hate me!!! I may end it at the next chapter! This was a fairly pointless chapter as well, but I'M STUCK and really REALLY want to end all my stories soon..._


	15. Author's Note

**Brittany:** Thanks for reading, glad you like! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lolly:** I don't hate you! Lol. You gave me a more honest review than most people do, and I loved it! Anywho, I was going back over the earlier chapters, and eventually I'll re-write them, add more details, stuff like that.

Hey ya'll...Ok, so I'm stuck. I have writer's block something fierce, and that means I'll write a zillion crappy things until something substantial comes out. Most of my stories are on hold. I'm gonna try really hard not to start anything new- except for this 1800 thing I'm working on- until I get everything wrapped up.

Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed "The Secret Life Of Paul Slater"!!!!


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey all...Thanks for being patient with me. There is so much going on it's not even funny...If anyone would like to yell at me for not updating, IM me at PunkGothBabeeGrl or find my email..._

**Suze's POV:**

If I'd known that trip to Lake Tahoe was going to be our last one together, I would have made it more memorable. Yes, I remember every detail of the trip, but I would have made it...better, I guess. If I'd known the return car trip was going to be the last opportunity for me to kiss my husband, I would have kiss him deeper than I'd ever kissed him. I wish I'd known...

Or rather, I wish I'd been born psychic. So I could see that damned tractor trailer being driven by the drunk.

Being driven straight into our car. Being driven so fast that Paul had time to swerve...He swerved so his side was impacted by the truck. His last words...I'll never forget them, even now, 25 years later.

_"I love you Suze...I'm sorry if I never made you happy..."_

Never made me happy? He'd made me happier than anything! "Paul, I love you...You always made me happy, happier than anything..." and then choking out another 'I love you' as Paul used his remaining strength to kiss me as the ambulance shrieked to the hospital, trying to get there on time...

But they wouldn't. Paul kissed me, peeling off the oxygen mask they'd put on him, and then I watched his baby blue eyes flutter close one last time.

"Time of death...Nine forty-seven p.m." The paramedic said quietly. "I'm so sorry for your loss, ma'am."

I said nothing, just laid my hand in Paul's and cried.

"Susie? Where are you?" My mother's frantic voice came over the line of my cell phone. Surprisingly, not broken in the crash.

"Mom...are the kids awake?" I asked, my voice heavy with tears.

"Yes, they've refused to go to bed. Where are you, what's the matter?"

"I'm at Memorial Hospital. I should be there soon. Make sure they stay awake, please?" I asked, holding back more tears.

"Of course, Susie, but why are you- Mommy!" I cried lightly as the phone was ripped from my mom's hands and little Peyton's voice came over the line. "Mommy, Uncle David showed us this really cool computer game. You get to move little people around, and play house!"

"Sounds like fun, Peyton." I sniffed. "So you've all had fun with grandma and grandpa and everyone?"

"Yeah, but we miss you and daddy. Hailey, stop, I'm gonna ask! Mom, Hailey wants to talk to Daddy." Peyton's inncent tone caused me to burst into tears.

"Sweetie...we'll be there soon, Ok?" I said. "I'm going to hang up so we can get there."

"K. Bye mommy, I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

I hung up my cell phone and continued crying until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Susannah?"

Jessie...


	17. Chapter 16

**Suze's POV:**

I spun around in my chair and stared at Jesse.

And then, I hugged him. He hugged me back fiercely. "I'm so sorry, Susannah." He whispered. I could only nod as more tears poured out.  We pulled away, and I wiped my eyes.

"He's not coming back." I finally choked out. "Not in ghost form. He moved on."

"Not quite, Suze." I heard Paul say.  I looked past Jesse's shoulder and saw my husband standing transparent.

"Paul!" I tore past Jesse and threw myself into Paul's arms.  Paul held me to him tightly. 

"Jesse...Take care of Suze, and our children." Paul said, still holding me to him.  I cried harder.

"Suze...My sweet Susie." Paul said quietly.  He tilted my chin up and kissed me sweetly.  "If I had to leave you with anyone, I cannot imagine someone who would love you or care for you and our children more than Jesse will."

More tears ran down my swollen cheeks.  "Paul...Don't leave, not yet.  We need you, the kids need you..._I need you_." I begged, my voice tear-strained.

"Be strong, Suze...Jesse, take care of them..." Paul said, his voice losing its strong quality and becoming transparent as he disappeared in a bath of pure white light.

And then he was gone, and I was in Jesse's strong arms once again.

"Mommy, Mommy!!!" I heard my twins yell as I walked in the door of my parents' house.  They came running at me, blue eyes they'd inherited from their daddy shining.  "Mommy, where's daddy?  And who's he?"

"Hello again, Jesse." David said, following Hailey and Peyton to the door.  "Suze, what happened?"

"Let's get everyone settled in the living room, and I'll explain." I said, calmer than I had been at the hospital. 

I sat my four children down on the couch, Mom sat in Andy's lap in his big reclining chair, I sat in Jesse's lap in the other reclining chair, and David stood next to the couch.  I took a deep breath and said, "Lindsey, Sean, Hailey, Peyton, I have some bad news about Daddy." 

Jesse gripped my hand as more tears threatened to fall.  "On the way home, there was an...an accident.  A drunk driver in a big truck swerved into our lane, and Daddy swerved the car.  But the way he swerved caused his side to get hit by the truck." I paused, taking a deep breath.  "I'm sorry, he didn't make it."

Lindsey and Sean both understood the graveness of my words and started to cry.  Lindsey burst into noise sobs, while Sean was quieter, subtler.  Hailey and Peyton looked at me confusedly.  "What do you mean, Mommy?  When's Daddy coming home?"

I got up from Jesse's lap and sat between Sean and Hailey on the couch.  I held my children as I further explained: "Sweetie, he's not.  Daddy's not coming home.  He got hit by the truck and his injuries were too severe.  The doctors couldn't save him."

Hailey started crying.  "I WANT MY DADDY!!  BRING HIM BACK!!!"  Peyton got up off the couch and ran to David, who picked her up, even though she was 5 years old and too big to be picked up.  Those two had always been close. 

Lindsey had gone to sit in my mother's lap and cried silently now.  Hailey began to beat on my chest with her tiny fists, screaming.  "BRING DADDY BACK!!!  I WANT MY DADDY, BRING HIM BACK NOW!!!" 

She was always her daddy's girl.  Sean grabbed her fists and held them tightly.  "Hailey, listen to me.  Mom can't bring him back!  Dad's always going to be watching over you from heaven, but Mom can't bring him back!"

And then my baby girl collapsed, half in my lap, and half on Sean, crying her eyes out.

_Just a little bit more to go...I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever...Life just kinda sucks right now..._


	18. THE BLOODY END! HAHA I FINISHED!

_I told ya'll I'd update soon!! This is the end of Satan's Betrothed!_

"You may now kiss the bride!"

I smiled, Jesse and I's faces colliding as we kissed in holy matrimony. Father Dom had been the one to officiate over our wedding, and my 3 girls (plus Cee-Cee) were at my side, playing the parts of bridesmaids. Sean, David, Jake, and Brad were groomsmen to Jesse.

Paul had been dead for six months when Jesse and I announced our engagement. I'd explained everything mediator-wise to the kids and my parents and brothers, and they all understood. Hailey took some convincing, but she finally gave her blessing to us.

After she got to finger-paint all over Jesse. She figured he had to be an good guy if he'd let her dump blue paint in his hair.

And now, here I am, 25 years later, my children all grown and started families of their own. Jesse and I are still happily married, and the passion we felt so many years ago shows no signs of letting up.

So that's my story...I married a man I believed to be Satan, only to find out he was the second love of my life. There's good in everyone, I suppose.

_The-Bloody-END!_


End file.
